podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Samit's infamous GTA story
In episode 110 of old Podtoid, Floppy Bodies, Samit told what he told to be his "most memorable" moment for him in a video game as being during a game of GTA. The entire incident led to the entire crew bursting out laughing and a moment that most of them will never forget. Audio of the incident Transcript of the story: Story start: 1:33:49.279 Stop: 1:37:02.194 Samit: “In terms of just hilarious deaths, um I could probably come up with you know like just a bunch were flung through my from from GTA games, but I remember this one in GTA 3 where you know there’s the uh the first island I guess is like this like sort of edge along the water and I remember like I was I was being chased um by a cop car and um I was heading toward the water and my, my car was on fire. So uh, I bail out of the car or, I guess it would have had to have been Vice City because I don’t remember if you could bail in GTA 3. Anyway, so I bail out of the car um and know the flaming car goes into the water and I’m like ‘WOOO, okay’ and as soon as I like pick myself up off the ground, the cop car just runs me over. *nervous chuckle* Um, so, that was, I don’t know, it just stuck out in my mind.” of total silence for 4 seconds Brad, Aaron, and Topher erupt laughing, Anthony and Topher both continue until the end of the story Samit: “I knew I never should’ve talked about this.” Aaron: “I love you Samit. I think we broke Anthony.” Anthony, while laughing: “Oh no.” Topher: “Oh, man.” Aaron: “Is he crying? I think he’s actually crying.” Samit: “That’s the last fucking time I tried to talk about GTA. Last fucking time, I swear to God.” Anthony, in between fits of laughter: “No Samit, I’m not laughing at you.” Brad: “You know what would help man, get you some protein shakes, we’ll start hittin’ the gym, and I’ll fucking make something of you yet.” Anthony, still laughing: “I’m not laughing at Samit explicitly. I just love our silent pact to be as quiet as possible without saying anything to each other, like it was just an immediate reaction.” Samit: “So is Anthony’s mom on the podcast now? I thought I heard a woman.” Aaron: “I have never heard Anthony laugh that hard before. The fact that he’s still says, yep.” Anthony: “Oh, I’m tearing up.” Aaron: “I, I seriously, in all honesty I feel compelled to apologize, I’m sorry. We’ve been bastards to you this podcast and previous podcasts. I don’t know how it happened. Usually I’m the bitch of the crew and maybe we’ll get back to that sometime, but I feel really bad for that. I mean I feel really good about what just happened. That was a great, unbelievably well-coordinated, somehow, by the grace of God thing that just happened. I thought it was magical, but at the same time, I do feel bad. I’m sorry.” Anthony: “Well that wraps it up for Podtoid 110, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.” Category:Old Podtoid